Luna à Azkaban
by Jilly.J.Jackson
Summary: /!\SPOIL HP ET DEAH NOTE /!\ Ça alors! Luna à été à Azkaban suivie de Near,Jilly Original Chacarter et Mello,Lucius Malefoy possesseur de la Death note j'invente vraiment n'importe nawak .. brefle suivez les souvenirs de Luna dans la pensine de poudlard


_Une jeune fille blonde s'avança avec énervement en donnant un coup de pied dans les robes du détraquer, celui ci prit de peur se mit derrière un deuxième qui le repoussa : les détraquers de l'entrée d'Azkaban étaient les seuls qui avaient des sentiments...Mais elle … Elle était à l'entrée de Poudlard !_

**"Brrr ! Qu'est-ce-que ces sale bêtes foutent là ? J'en ai eu assez à Azkanban MERDE !"**

_En effet elle avait un mauvais caractère voir très mauvais si l'adolescente venait à l'école de magie c'était pour voir McGonagall qui trônait à présent sur l'illustre poste de directrice de cet endroit magnifique et rendre visite aussi... Au professeur Luna Lovegood! Elle se dirigea vers la gargouille qui chuchota :_

**"-Mot de passe? **

_Celui ci avait l'air d'avoir attrapé une angine et était donc à la limite aphone:_

-Jus de gargouille enginée ! _Répondait-elle avec le sourire jusqu'au dents la gargouille s'impatienta car il ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de blagues :_

**-Mot de passe ?**

_Elle soupira :_

**-Prénoms et nom de famille** _,et tout à coup la voix de la jeune fille baissa d'un coup elle ne voulait pas que son identité soit révélée et que l'on sache le mot de passe bien que McGnonagall le changeait tous les 3 jours_ :** Jennyfer Jackson plus couramment surnommée Jilly **

_La statue changea d'expression et paraissait satisfait :_

**-Entrez Jilly détective de haut niveau !**

_Ses yeux grandirent tout à coup son visage se crispa et elle se mit à mettre un claque à la gargouille :_

-Ne dites pas mon métier ! _La chose qui gardait le bureau paraissait satisfaite de sa vengeance se recule et la laissa passer maintenant on pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il y avait gravé derrière :_

«Faite par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle ,666ème Statue»

_Elle rechigna :_

**-Ha je comprend mieux pourquoi cette statue est comme ça …"**

_Jennyfer cracha des insultes dessus tout le long de l'escalier arrivée en haut elle arriva devant une porte ou il y avait gravé : «Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard» elle ouvrit la porte et arriva dans un bureau tapissé de moquette rouge sur le sol et le mur plein de tableau ,il étaient tous les anciens directeurs et directrices ainsi que les 4 Fondateurs de Poudlard . Jilly s'attarda sur un tableau , un plus grand que tous les autres un homme grand au regard sage et rassurant , quelqu'un de souriant au visage sympathique , il portait un chapeau de sorcier il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi lune et un nez aquilin puis des yeux d'un bleu magnifique voir époustouflant et montrait l'âme de quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour nous , en dessous son nom y était inscrit Harry Potter lui en avait parlé :Albus Dumbledore le plus célèbre des directeurs toujours débordant d'énergie ayant les idées les plus loufoques les une que les autres c'était un grand homme juste à côté il y avait un homme au regard sombre , un homme qui avait une allure pourtant confiante il ressemblait à un loup avait des yeux noir encre en des cheveux gras qui souriait à la vue de Jilly il se nomme Severus Rogue . Minerva McGonagall se tenait dans son fauteuil la pensine sur le bureau avec un petit flacon à la main et se mit a dire:_

**"-Es-tu prête Jilly ?**

_Le regard décidé elle hocha de la tête et s'approcha de la Directrice _

**-Oui à100% **

_Minerva la regarda avec un doute :_

-Vraiment prête?

_La détective perdit patience _

**-Puis ce que je vous dit que oui ! **

_McGonagall pencha sa baguette sur la tête de Jilly et une vapeur rouge s'en dégagea puis se rangea dans un flacon :_

**-Merci Mlle Jackson voilà ce qui va prévenir les professeurs des Détraquers vu que les anciens mangemorts se manifestent il vaut mieux en avoir à l'entrée même si je n'aime pas trop ça ,**_ tout à coup on entendait une voix qui venait de l'escalier c'était celle de Luna elle se plaignait de la gargouille et ouvrit la porte :_

**-Vous avez besoin de mes souvenirs Mme ? **_Elle était blonde et portait un collier avec un œil dessus une croyance païenne et assez inutile de sa famille ...La directrice également professeur de métamorphose secoua la tête :_

**-Non merci étant donné que Jilly était avec vous j'en ai profité pour faire une copie de ses souvenirs , La jeune professeur paraissait déçue et se pencha sur la pensine :**

**-Ça m'as l'air bien gardé**_" ,conclu-elle .puis elle se sentit aspirée pendant ce temps là Le professeur de métamorphose criait un «NOOOOOOOOOON » tout son corps y rentra elle regagna son corps dans ses souvenirs c'est elle qui va vous raconter cela :_

**"-Tout est bon Luna ? **_C'était mon amie Jilly qui me demandait cela , j'ai si peur de revivre cela, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble_** ,Mello et Near vont bientôt arriver.**

_Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des billes:_

**-Mais Mello est mort ! **_Son sourire malin cachait quelque chose qu'elle allait me dévoiler _

**-Quand Takada à marqué son nom sur le Death Note , la papier à brulé juste après donc ceci ne comptait pas apprenant par Near qu'il devrait être mort il s'est fait oublier pendant quelques temps **_, une lueur de joie apparaissait dans mes yeux mon bien aimé était vivant__elle changea directement de sujet_**,Selon mon enquête la personne ayant récupéré ce cahier de la mort serait Lucius Malefoy qui l'aurait récupéré , ceci est très grave c'est un malade mental "**_,pendant ce temps là la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et une tête d'une personne que je nomme Near s'avança suivit de Mello je les salua...A ma grande surprise, celui que je croyais mort il y à quelques minutes sauta dans mes bras, a ses yeux, j'étais sa meilleure amie... selon la long récit que disais Jennyfer il fallait qu'on l'arrête... Elle est folle ! Arrêter un mangemort est mission impossible ! Puis il passa 6 mois l'enquête avançait tranquillement maintenant on pouvait soupçonner Lucius a 35% d'être le nouveau dictateur des sorciers et possesseurs du Death Note ceci paraît peu mais c'est déjà trop pour lui , il est mort le Malefoy !Jenny se torture les méninges pour trouver d'autres suspects Near et Mello aussi mais ils arrivent à la même conclusion : Le père Malefoy est suspecté à 35%...trois mois plus tard on en savait déjà trop... les détraquers débarquèrent en masse , Je lança un Patronus mais ceci ne leurs fit rien ils aspiraient, aspiraient, aspiraient les souvenirs continuellement puis ce fit le vide total , l'évanouissement Mello était le seul debout se débattant tant qu'il pouvait contre ces horribles bêtes et n'y arrivant pas il s'enfuit. _

_En nous réveillant on était à Azkaban un homme pervers gardais notre cellule et laissa passer un détraquer, le monstre tenait une personne avec une robe de sorcier :_

**"-LÂCHEZ MOI SALE BÊTE ! **

_Criait-il ,aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait ! Le détraquer le jeta comme une vielle chaussette et il s'écrasa la face , _

**PENTARD ! VAURIEN ! DÉTRAQUER DE MES DEUX!**

_Je le reconnaissait, c'était un très bon camarade à Poudlard je le regarda avec compassion et enchaina un triste :_

**-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ils ne t'entendent pas, ces créatures existent seulement pour voler les meilleurs souvenirs et faire revenir les pires au plus profond de toi , les plus lointains , ce sont des détraquers tu n'y peut rien même mon collier en forme d'œil qui est censé me protéger n'as pas agit cela ne sert à rien**

_Je me tourna vers Jilly qui me répondit en pleine méditation qui lui demandait apparemment une concentration la plus complexe:_

**-Bonne analyse ma chère ,je cherche un moyen de s'échapper , j'en suis à 98% sur qu'il n'y à pas de moyens de s'échapper mais il reste 2% , **_son sourire malin que j'aimais tant me détendit dans cette cellule si sombre ou il régnait la terreur_** ,cela veut dire qu'il y à 2 moyens de s'échapper le premier presque impossible mais faisable quand même : mettre un Doloris au gardien assommer les détraquers de Patronus et forcer l'entrée , le deuxième le plus sage : attendre que Mello vienne avec un magicien nous délivrer qui en le connaissant va surement venir et alors là on fait le mix des 2 solutions !"**


End file.
